king_of_botsfandomcom-20200214-history
King of Bots UK 2018/Gladiator
The Gladiator was a side event that took place during the King of Bots UK 2018 Featherweight event. It was a Rumble consisting of eighteen robots battling one another until only one robot survives. Competing Robots *Aegis *BANE *Barróg *Binky *Crabsolutely Clawful *DB12 *Hedgebot *Impact *Luna-Tic *Meow *Mini ACE *Neon *Orpheus *Raving Luna-Tic *Sabre20 *Satanix *Take Cover *The Claw Gladiator Crabsolutely Clawful vs Take Cover vs Impact vs Aegis vs Barróg vs Neon vs Meow vs Orpheus vs Mini ACE vs BANE vs Binky vs The Claw vs DB12 vs Hedgebot vs Saber20 vs Satanix vs Luna-Tic vs Raving Luna-Tic Immediately, Crabsolutely Clawful targeted Raving Luna-Tic as Aegis pushes from behind Raving Luna-Tic as Impact attacks Crabsolutely Clawful from behind. Meanwhile, The Claw thwacks BANE, but BANE gets away and joins Satanix as they push Mini Ace around. In the corner, Neon is attacked by Orpheus and Barróg, who take advantage of the lack of weaponry from Neon, shunting it about. Crabsolutely Clawful is rammed onto the flame jet by DB12 which also throws Luna-Tic into the air with its flywheel. Satanix rams Raving Luna-Tic into the side wall as Crabsolutely Clawful grabs hold of Barróg, pushing it around before turning its attentions to Orpheus. Meanwhile, Impact attempts to flip the heavily damaged Luna-Tic, but mistimes its attack as Luna-Tic and Impact join forces to push DB12 into the side wall. The pit descends as Satanix takes advantage and pits Raving Luna-Tic. The Claw pushes Crabsolutely Clawful into the corner along with Barróg, Neon and Orpheus, with the powerful flywheel of DB12 smashing Neon out of the arena. Meow dances near the pit as Take Cover spins into it, smashing bit off of it, Mini-Ace who ends up wedge in the arena wall, and Hedgebot, who also loses pieces and becomes immobile. Meanwhile, Barróg grabs hold of DB12 and pressures it against the side wall as The Claw spins in circles. Binky, having stayed away from the battle is attacked by Sabre20, the attack then leaves Sabre20 immobile on one side. Meanwhile, Crabsolutely Clawful becomes immobile as The Claw is pitted. BANE charges across the arena to attack Binky only to be battered by its flywheel and sent across the arena. DB12 is placed by the edge of the pit by Barróg as it sits immobile before eventually falling in, while Sabre20 spins wildly by its gyroscopic force stopping, before it hit the pit. In the corner, Satanix had become immobile as Take Cover is wedged on to the left claw of Crabsolutely Clawful. As Luna-Tic and Impact are slammed into the corner by Barróg, Meow flips itself onto its back and manages to reverse towards the corner. Binky attacks the underbelly of Meow, causing sparks as Barróg chooses a new victim in Aegis, ramming it into the side wall. Luna-Tic has moments of immobility as it attacks Aegis also. Meanwhile BANE is flipped by Impact, but no major development occours as Meow is continuously pressured by Binky. Luna-Tic is intercepted by Orpheus and as a result, Aegis takes its revenge by ramming Luna-Tic into the side wall with Orpheus. As Binky reverses for another attack on Meow, Impact darts in front and attempts to attack Meow, only to be hit by Binky's flywheel and eventually almost thrown out of the arena by the sheer power of Binky's flywheel, landing in the corner as Luna-Tic loses all mobility. Aegis rams Luna-Tic out of the way as Orpheus also loses all mobility. Binky is attacked by Barróg and lifted slightly before escaping and smashing into BANE, sending it across the arena and out. Both Orpheus and Luna-Tic spring back to life and try to reenter the battle. Barróg has the front of its wedge ripped apart by Binky while Meow self right once again and tries to get away only to be attacked by Aegis. Aegis attacks Orpheus as Meow lingers behind in the corner as Luna-Tic shunts Binky and Barróg before darting away once more. Binky is pushed into the side wall as Barróg closes in, only for Binky's blade to smash Barróg out of the way and topple it. Barróg survives, rolling over onto its back as Luna-Tic slams itself into the corner as Binky encloses onto Luna-Tic. Meow and Orpheus attempt to gang up on Aegis but the powerful rambot pushes the two out of the way, ultimately Meow loses all control and is counted out. Binky smashes into Luna-Tic, causing more damage to the Team Luna robot's lifter and bulldozes Luna-Tic some more. Soon the final five robot meet towards the side wall, with Orpheus showing less movement and Luna-Tic being thrown over by another attack from Binky. Luna-Tic struggles to self right as Aegis and Barróg attempt to prevent it. Binky smashes into Orpheus, taking out a top panel and it then smashes Orpheus into the air and back again. After this attack, Binky begins to lose its spinner allowing Barróg and Aegis to team up on it. However, Binky's spinner spins up again as it smashes into Orpheus again dismantling it as it hits as Luna-Tic is helped back up again only to be slammed into the side wall by Aegis. With only three robots remaining, both Aegis and Barróg team up on Binky but Aegis is thrown onto its back by Binky's blade only to self right afterwards. Aegis shoves Barróg out of the way as Binky slices into Barróg slightly before Aegis shunts Binky into the side wall, where in a shocking twist the favourites become wedged and stuck, unable to move. Aegis is grappled by Barróg while Binky frees itself and charges into the two for an attack. Binky stops and starts to savour it's spinning power, but Aegis take advantage. Aegis also attacks Barróg, crushing down on the side as Binky gets its weapon back to speed. Aegis loses Barróg and turns attentions to Binky, lifting it up but doing so resulted in Binky's flywheel ripping away the claw on Aegis. With Binky on its back and unable to self right the remaining two robots bash and slam into each other. As Aegis and Barróg continue to attack each other, Mini ACE comes back to life and briefly dashes into the middle of the arena. Mini ACE attempts to run away as Aegis and Barróg join forces to pursue and gang up on Mini ACE who gets away, almost pitting itself at one point. As Aegis assists Barróg in taking down Mini ACE only to betray its partner and lift Barróg who retaliates by slamming Aegis against the side wall. Mini ACE once again loses mobility, again leaving only two to fight. The two robots slam into each other, bumping into multiple robots such as Mini ACE, who springs to life again, darting away and Luna-Tic who starts moving sluggishly while still in the grips of Crabsolutely Clawful. Barróg and Aegis slam into each other, pushing one another around the arena as Mini ACE retreats into the corner and stays still, waiting. After a minute of pushing, Aegis eventually gets grabs hold of the back end of Barróg and manages to get its claw through the gap between the armour as Aegis slams it into the arena side wall where Barróg gets stuck. As Aegis celebrates, Barróg frees itself and targets Aegis again. As the battle draws to its end, the two robots continue to slam into each other with only for both to temporarily lose all mobility. In the end, Barróg, Aegis and Mini ACE were still mobile with Aegis being declared the victor for its performance. Winner: Aegis Trivia *The Gladiator is perhaps the longest battle to have taken place in King of Bots history, lasting eleven minutes. Category:King of Bots UK 2018 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with OOtA